Additions to 02x06
by AmyBeckett
Summary: The plot finally begins to thicken in the aftermath of Logan's arrest. Set after 'Additions to 02x05'


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Veronica Mars (well my computer I typed this on I guess) and am only having what I hope is harmless fun with the characters. I mean no infringement on any copyrights held by Rob Thomas, UPN, the WB, or any other person or entity with legal rights to the show. And if requested by any of the aforementioned owners I will remove all instances of this from public forums.  
Author's note: I have no beta, and I'm ok with that. Yes there maybe some grammatical errors, but if you don't like it just go read another fic.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica walked into a small classroom where Mac was engrossed in her computer. She stopped just inside the door, but before she could decide what to do Mac looked up and saw her. "Hey, got something   
interesting for me?"

Veronica looked at her apologetically, "I was actually looking for someplace quiet." Mac's eyes began to fill with concern, so Veronica added with forced levity, "Never thought I'd miss the peace being ignored can bring."

Mac tried to smile despite the concern not leaving her eyes, "As long as you don't mind the typing, I'd say you found it."

Veronica dropped into one of the nearby desks, "Thanks, I just need a rest from all those morons."

"What bone won't they let go of now?"

She was looking off and spoke distractedly, "Logan's arrest, what else could they possibly be fixated on."

Mac looked at her sympathetically, "Yeah, outcast-ness has its perks."

"It wouldn't be half as annoying as if they'd stop asking me what was going on and then looking at me in either accusation or appreciation when I say I don't know. This is one arrest in Neptune I had nothing to do with." She shifted back to reality and focused on Mac, "Sorry, I'm ranting."

Mac shrugged, "Happens to the best of us, I don't mind." She paused and assessed Veronica for a moment, "I am kind of curious though."

Veronica pursed her lips and spoke in an annoyed tone, "I don't know the details about Logan being arrested."

Mac looked surprised, "You already told me that, and I don't think you lied." Veronica relaxed into her chair and favored her with a smile. "I am curious why everyone thinks you did though. I mean it's not like you've sided with the PCHers or anything."

"Most of them think that's what the lunch thing was about."

"Ok, so the 09ers think you turned in Logan, but why would the PCHers. They'd have to know that you aren't on their side. It just doesn't make sense." Mac watched as Veronica thought about it, and then began to look slightly resigned. She looked excited as she hesitantly asked, "What?"

Veronica had a rueful smile as she answered, "They might know that I've been hanging out with Weevil."

Mac looked more confused, "What do you mean might? And I knew you worked with Weevil, but hanging out is new."

"Are all computer geniuses this curious, or are you just special?" Veronica teased, trying to change the subject.

"It comes with the geek badge." she answered smartly, but still waited with anticipation.

Veronica chuckled, "Thanks for the heads up. I've been hanging out with Weevil since Wallace left."

"I didn't think I was that far out of the loop."

"Oh trust me your not, if the 09ers knew I think they'd hear about it in Ohio."

Mac blinked a few times, "Oh, don't worry I'll keep it a secret."

"It's not really a secret; you're just the first person that asked me. I think a few of the bikers already know anyway. Although, given the current chaos, I'd rather it wasn't yelled from the roof tops."

Mac laughed, "I can understand that."  
-----------------------------------------------  
Veronica was talking with two of Weevil's nephews when the news reporter began a new story, "And in local news, Logan Echolls has been officially charged in regards to the death of Felix Toombs. The prosecuting attorney had this to say…"

Weevil's grandma had gravitated toward the TV during the report, Veronica watched impassively over her shoulder, and Weevil leaned against the wall where he could scrutinize both her and it. The image had changed to a well dressed man on the courthouse steps, "We intend to prosecute Mr. Echolls to the extent we are capable."

A reporter called out, "So, the district attorney is returning to their original intentions now?"

The attorney smiled at the news crew, "We have not changed our stance on this issue. We have just now been able to move forward due to new evidence that has come to light. We are encouraging anyone with pertinent information to contact the Neptune Sheriff's department, and assist us in assuring there will be no miscarriage of justice here." The reporter's voices  
sprung back to life, but he held up his hand and proceeded off screen.

Mrs. Navarro reached out and flipped the TV off, "It's refreshing to see someone is taking this seriously."

Veronica nodded to her, "Yes, I just hope it doesn't get screwed up." Weevil's brow scrunched up in suspicion as she spoke.

"After what happened before I think everyone will be extra careful." Mrs. Navarro attempted to reassure her. "I'm sure they won't just let another person walk away because of their reputation again."

Veronica smiled at her, "I wish I still had your faith in people, but I couldn't take repeated disappointment."

Weevil's eyes narrowed dangerously as she began, and had changed to a glare when she finished. He pushed off the wall and deliberately walked past her, glaring as he went. As he spoke his tone was low and harsh, "Maybe this town has finally got the right person on the first try for a change."

Veronica turned to watch his progress up the stairs, Mrs. Navarro looked on distastefully, speaking in an irritated tone, "I don't know what's gotten into him."

She turned to the stairs intent on calling something out, but Veronica spoke up, "I might, just give me a minute." Mrs. Navarro looked to her with surprise, and she tried to smile reassuringly as she rushed up the stairs.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Veronica walked through Weevil's half open bedroom door with no preamble. He jerked around to look at her, but she gave him no chance to speak, "If you're mad at me, be mad, but stop hiding."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You say I'm difficult to be friends with, look around, you've got just as many brick walls."

He took a step forward putting him within three feet of her, "You aren't comfortable with me mad."

"If that where true I'd be downstairs." She paused and they glared at each other. "I can handle your attitude. I'm sure I've been called worse than whatever's running through your head right now."

"How can you just sit there and pretend you don't think Logan's innocent?"

"I'm not pretending anything, I wasn't on the bridge that night, and I don't know what happened. I think someone does need to look into it."

"That's bullshit, you think he's innocent, you've said so several times."

"Considering how drunk and injured he was that night, I think many other things are more likely."

He snorted in disgust and spoke in a condescending tone, "I've had cracked ribs at school twice; they really aren't that inhibiting. It sounds worse then it is."

"I am not guessing about Logan's state from some account. Where do you think he was when Leo found him?" she snapped, her temper rising.

He took another step forward, so they where nearly touching. "One of my boys didn't do it."

Veronica took a deep breath, but couldn't fully reign in her temper. "If you're so sure, prove it to me."

"Keep an eye on the news, the town of Neptune is about to do it for me."

"I said me, not a court of law. If you want me to agree with you, I need something to counteract the evidence I already have." She paused and looked strait into his eyes, "Until then, I find it _unlikely_ that Logan killed Felix."They stood in a deadlock for several moments, him looming over her and her head back refusing to surrender eye contact. Eventually, he spoke "Fine, we do this your way. We look into it" She lifted her eyebrows in question. He narrowed his eyes, "Yes, we; that means we are sharing what we find until we get to the bottom of it."

Her eyes carried hidden suspicion as she asked, "And how do I know you won't just use whatever I find to crucify Logan?"

He made a noise deep in his through just short of a growl, and anger flashed in his eyes. "You are going to have to trust me. Just like I'm going to have to trust that you won't use what I find to throw off the trial."

Her eyes where thoughtful, "Is this one of those stupid things you're going to regret when you calm down?"

His lips turned up in a small smile, "Probably, but it also needs to be done."

She searched his eyes for a moment longer before nodding, "You've got a deal. We figure this out, no secrets."  
-----------------------------------------------  
Veronica stood looking at Duncan in shock when Logan spoke up again, "Don't worry, you won't have to modify your normal habits at all; I'm sure all the cuddling won't make me ill."Duncan looked moderately uncomfortable at his comment, but became irritated at her response. "To bad you're already testing my stomach."

"You two need to find a way to get along." he cut off Logan's retort. They both looked at him with ill-concealed disbelief. "So, just figure it out." he declared as he walked towards the other room.

"Or we could avoid each other." Veronica muttered at his retreating form.

Logan dropped onto the couch, "Then maybe it's a good thing I bought that house."

She glared at him, "If you have a house why are you living here?"

He gave her gleeful smile, "Pesky current tenant issue, but I am taking care of that."

"What gibberish are you spewing now?"

Logan made a big show of covering his mouth in shock, "Don't tell me you haven't heard?" She glared at him as his smirk returned, "And here I expected you to be the first one he told - you're slipping." She crossed her arms over her chest and deepened her glare. "I always did like that eye for an eye thing."

Veronica looked away briefly as her mind rapidly caught up. When her eyes found him again they where burning with anger. "Whose house did you buy?"

Logan bounced back up happily and smiled at her. "You see, I've been deprived of my domical, so I think it's only fair the party responsible have the same privilege."

"Weevil didn't burn your house down."

"Is that like when your computer said I didn't kill Lilly, but you turned me over to the sheriff anyway?"

"Damn it Logan, do you need me to find you evidence?"

"I wouldn't want that. After all you won't like what you find."

She glared at the smirk he wore for a second more before turning and picking up her bag. "I don't know why I bother; you're obviously too juvenile to be reasoned with."

He followed right after her to the door, "What is that I'm thinking again….Oh yes, beware of a wolf in sheep's clothing." She was walking out the door as he finished, but he held the door and called after her, "Even if you dress em' up pretty, they can still bite."


End file.
